Eeveelutions-Eclipse
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: The third Eeveeluton, Eclipse, the Umbreon, tells about his experiences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, everyone, here is Umbreon(Eclipse's) story. I've already got all the pairings down.(VaporeonXEspeon, UmbreonXGlaceon, JolteonXLeafeon, and FlareonXSylveon. Well, enjoy!-NESpirit**_

Vapor(Vaporeon)

-Renji's first partner, and the oldest of the Eeveelutions, he is extremely shy and quiet, and always collected. But being the oldest, there are a lot of things the others don't know about him. Like the fact that he is lonely deep down.

Eclipse(Umbreon)

-Eclipse is like Vapor with his quiet focus, but is much less shy. The second oldest, he respects Vapor a lot, and cares about the others.

Aurora(Espeon)

-The third oldest, and gentlest, she is more friendly than her two older partners. But her greatest fear? Someone finding out that she loves her oldest partner…

Snowy(Glaceon)

-Quiet, introverted Snowy is smart and careful, but always tries to make decisions to help her partners, not herself. She is very empathetic toward the others, and tries to please the others all the time. She will never leave a sick Pokemon alone, and will even become more outgoing to help somebody.

Sparky(Jolteon)

-The smooth talking Jolteon is energetic and outgoing. Cool and collected, he seems older than he really is. But he hates tedious tasks. His secret? He has a huge crush on Ivy.

Cinder(Flareon)

-As expected, Cinder is aggressive and highly critical, but his motives are just to keep his friends safe. He fears that one day, he may be the last one of them all.

Ivy(Leafeon)

-The middler of the Eeveelutions personality wise, she's friendly and always optimistic, while being occasionally naïve. Still, she is well respected by the other Eeveelutions, and her outlook keeps the others upbeat.

Frost Bite

Eclipse remembered being alone in the cold one night. He had been playing with Aurora and Vapor earlier, but somehow got lost. The weather was chilly at that time, and it must have been December about 10 years ago. He remembered looking around in the night, a little worried. But he never panicked, and thought logically about the best thing to do, and decided just to wait out for the night. He forgot how long he was out there or how it got so cold. It would turn out that this would be a relatively poor decision, and possibly life threatening if he hadn't met Snowy.

His body was quite cold, and he remembered shivering for awhile, in a half-conscious state of mind, not quite fully there.

He had heard stories of a young Glaceon who lived in the woods, but hadn't paid much attention to it. So when she came walking in through the snow towards him, he imagined how helpless he must have looked.

"Oh my! You poor thing!" she said sympathetically. She quickly sniffed him and said, "Oh, you have to come with me! I know a warm place!"

He didn't have the energy to respond as the stranger dragged him along the snow. She pulled him into a large tree hollow. From the outside, it looked pretty big. On the inside, it was even bigger. And it was quite warm inside…

She pulled out some leave, and went outside. When she returned, there was some hot water inside of a small bottle that looked like someone had left while hiking or such. "You're lucky I know that there's a hot spring just outside of here. Here, I got some tea for you!"

Eclipse shook his head, but then she poked his side sharply. "Do you want to get better or not? You've got a minor form of hypothermia, you know…"

Eclipse sighed, and then sipped the tea from the bottle.

"You don't talk too much do you?"

Eclipse continued drinking, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I'm Snowy. You are…"

"Eclipse."

"Yes! See, you can talk!"

He frowned, then laughed a little right after. "Alright… but I have to go now…"

She pushed him back down, and said, "No, you cannot leave… well, now, at least. Stay here for the night… well, that sounded wrong…"

He smiled. "You're pretty funny…" _And cute,_ he thought. She looked about the same age as Aurora, which was about a year or o younger than himself.

She then walked over to the opposite corner of the room, and yawned. "Well, I never expected to find a half-dead Umbreon on my routine bath, so I guess I'll skip it tonight. Goodnight, Eclipse… wait, that's correct, right?"

He nodded. "Alright, then. See you in the morning…" And her breathing started to slow as she fell asleep.

Before he even knew it, he was sleeping as well.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He awoke to see Snowy was not where he had last seen her fall asleep the night before, and thought about going home today. After all, he had come here by accident. Still, he felt compelled to go look for her.

He went outside to see her footprints leading outside. He pressed his nose into the snow to pick up her scent, and recognized it immediately. He followed her footprints, and came up to a small clearing with some hot springs, and looked around curiously. Snowy was in the middle of one of the pools… bathing herself. He quietly watched, not too sure what to do. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't…

Then he heard her scream. "My god, Eclipse, what are you doing here? I mean… go away right now, you pervert!" she said, but not really in an angry voice, mostly embarrassed.

"S… sorry!" he remembered squeaking out.

Even though Pokemon are always naked, it is still considered creepy to watch other bathe. Sort of a human tradition that carried into Pokemon.

He went behind a large rock, and heard her drying herself off. Then he saw her peek around the rock. "Eclipse… sorry for yelling… I was just shocked to see you there…"

Once before, Vapor told him he had caught Aurora bathing in the lake, and had expected her to scream at him. But instead, she giggled when she saw him watching her, and asked him if he wanted to bathe with her. Of course, this caught Vapor by surprise, and he awkwardly declined. Aurora was quite flirtatious, especially towards Vapor. She would constantly do little things to put him in awkward positions, and then laugh when he'd get embarrassed.

He thought back to the present. "Oh, er... yeah, that was a little creepy of me to do that. Sorry…"

She blushed slightly, then turned around to look away from him. "No, I guess it was my fault for not telling you where I went." She turned back towards him, and her face was more serious now. "How do you feel right now? Any coldness or sickness?"

"Err… not really… but…"

She shook her head. "You look pretty healthy… so I think you should head home already."

He tried to avoid looking disappointed. "Oh, alright… so I guess this is it then?"

She wrapped her tail around Eclipse's. "Aww, don't be sad. Here, I'll walk with you to your home. Can you lead the way?"

She followed him as they walked down the snowy hill that led to Renji's house. She blinked. "This is your house?"

He nodded. "Yeah, down there are my friends Vapor and Aurora."

She looked down the hill curiously. "May I meet them?"

He nodded, more than just a little surprised. Just earlier, she had wanted him to leave, and now, she wanted to meet his friends. "Oh, of course! Let's go down!"

"Eclipse!" Aurora was the first to see him. "We were looking for you! Are you alright?"

He nodded. Vapor was looking at him curiously. "Who's that Glaceon next to you?"

"Oh, this is Snowy! Snowy, this is Vapor. And over there is Aurora."

She nodded, and then looked at Vapor shyly. "Hi… I'm Snowy..." She smiled at him, and Vapor grinned back.

Aurora was frowning, but didn't say anything. Eclipse also felt a little jealous, although he wasn't sure what was fueling it. Vapor turned around to start heading back inside the house, and Aurora walked very close to him. Snowy was just standing there, almost in a daze.

"Umm… Snowy? You still there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Eclipse. Is it OK if I go inside with them? And can I meet your trainer?"

"Sure thing! I'll take you to meet Renji!"

But it was clear she was a little distracted. When they headed inside the house, Renji was sitting at the table, eating some cereal. "Oh, hey Eclipse. Oh, who's your friend?"

He bent down, and gently pat Snowy on the head. "Oh, a Eeveelution! Already evolved too! That's quite rare, you know…"

Aurora was looking skeptical, and it was clear there was something about the Glaceon she didn't like.

"Do you have a trainer, Glaceon?" asked Renji. She shook her head. "Well, how would you feel about joining the team?"

She looked at him, then glanced over at Vapor and Aurora, who were watching quietly. When Vapor nodded, she smiled, and rubbed her cheek against Renji's leg. "Alright then… your name is…"

Eclipse pulled a pen in his mouth, and wrote her name out on the paper, a skill only he could do for the Eeveelutions.

"Alright Snowy! Welcome to the team!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Before I went to sleep, I peeked into Renji's room. He and Vapor were sitting on the bed. Renji was talking to Vapor, and Vapor nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow, start helping her, okay?"

Vapor jumped off the bed and walked out of the room, and saw Eclipse as he walked past.

"Hey, what's up, Eclipse?"

"Oh, fine bro. Why?"

He grinned. "Renji said I should mentor Snowy since I'm the oldest… what do you think?"

Now Eclipse was a little envious. Mentoring the cute ice-type would be something he wished he could do. "That's cool, man. When are you going to tell her?"

"Oh, I was going to go tell the two of them right now. They're sleeping downstairs as usual…"

He brushed past Eclipse down the stairs, and he quickly followed. "Snowy," he said as he came down. She looked up to him, and smiled. "Renji said I can help mentor you for awhile, to help you train. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh yes, that's great!"

Aurora was off to the side, and said, "Vapor never had to mentor me… I think she can adjust on her own, don't you agree?"

Vapor looked at her, and said, "Well, we were too young back then…"

She got up and walked away. "I don't think that's fair!"

Vapor's fins drooped a little, but he quickly played it off.

"If it will create a problem…" Snowy began, but he quickly shook his head.

"Don't worry about Aurora. She'll be fine. Go get some sleep… training begins at 5:00 in the morning."

She nodded. "Alright Vapor, see you in the morning…"

He nodded, and then walked out of the room to head towards where he slept. Eclipse heard him mumble something about Aurora under his breath, and instead of going towards where they slept; he followed where Aurora had left the room. At this time, Snowy and Aurora were the ones who would sleep away from us, being girls. Later on, though, they all just combined into one room.

"Well Snowy, I'll be going right now… just let me know if you need anything…"

She smiled at Eclipse, and said, "Don't get lost again! Goodnight!"

He walked up to her, and rubbed his cheek against her side. She nodded, but looked a little confused as he walked away.

"_Why was he so nervous?"_ he thought to himself. He had never felt this way before… the pressure he felt around her was… unexpected. I mean, yeah, he knew Aurora, and she was cute and all, but he thought of her more as a sister. But Snowy… something in his chest would tighten whenever she came near.

**Well, as always, please read and review… no really, I need the reviews to help me keep making these stories, so if you like 'em, please review. It helps **_**A LOT**_**. Thanks! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the second part! Enjoy!**

Part 2

Eclipse was woken by Snowy's voice, which was barely more than a whisper.

"Eclipse! Vapor asked me to wake you up…"

"Uwa… Snowy… gah!" He quickly brushed himself off and tried to look alert. "Oh, sorry! Um, what did he want to talk to me about?"

"Err, he just wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready… yeah."

"Oh, alright, I'm coming. So, how was the night?"

She shrugged. "It was little unusual, as I haven't slept with others since I left my parents. Aurora gave me my own space though… just out of curiousity, do you know if I did something to upset her?"

He shook his head. Aurora was acting fairly hostile toward Snowy, and he couldn't figure out why. She should be glad to have another female friend.

"Whatever. Let's go down and eat!"

Aurora and Vapor were sitting opposite of each other each other, but weren't talking, which was unusual. Under most occasions, they would be talking about something, like the schedule for the day or such. And they always sat close to each other, normally right next to the other. Apparently, they hadn't gotten over their argument yet.

Vapor looked up when the two of them came down the stairs. "Ah, Snowy and Eclipse!"

Vapor pat his tail on Eclipse's back, and Eclipse responded the same way. This was their customary handshake. "Morning, Aurora."

She looked at him and walked away from Vapor, who looked at her with a little sadness before hiding it again as he continued eating. "Good morning Eclipse."

She sat down next to Eclipse, and continued eating her food. Snowy, who looked torn between sitting with Eclipse and Aurora or Vapor, looked both ways before walking over to Vapor slowly and sat down close to him.

"So Aurora… what happened last night?" asked Eclipse. "I saw Vapor walk after you…"

She glared at him, then sighed. "Well, at first, he came out to apologize, and I would have been happy with that. But then he asked me why I was so upset, and I told him he didn't need to know, which upset him. He kept asking me what until I called him something pretty bad, and after I did that, he just glared at me, and whispered, 'I hate you,' before walking away." She bowed her head down, and started eating again quietly.

"Oh, you know Vapor, trying to do the best for all of us. If you have a problem, he wants to know so he can fix it."

She looked at him, and now he noticed a few tears in her eyes. "I hope so," she said quietly, then got up to walk away.

As she stood up, Vapor looked up from his conversation with Snowy, and called out to Aurora. Looking slightly embarrassed, he said, "Aurora, I'm really sorry for saying I hate you… in fact, quite the opposite. You're a sweet girl, and I hope we never argue again…"

She looked at him and Snowy, and said, "Alright, you're forgiven, I suppose. But never tell me those harsh words again please…"

He nodded, and Aurora walked out the door. And Eclipse swore he saw a little smile cross her face.

Snowy looked at Vapor, a little confused at their exchange, and asked, "Are you two mates?"

Vapor looked taken aback. "No, I mean, why do you ask?"

"Well, the way you two talked to each other…"

"Oh no! I mean, yeah, she's sweet. But I don't think she thinks very highly of me…"

Snowy looked at Vapor, then blushed. "Alright, master, what are we going to do today?"

Vapor looked at Eclipse, who was still standing there. "What do you say? I don't know much about this kind of stuff…"

Eclipse grinned. "How about wrestling?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Eclipse thought he had pulled out a trick on Vapor until it backfired. Initially, Vapor and Eclipse sparred and showed Snowy all the moves. Then Vapor told her to wrestle with Eclipse. He gulped, mostly out of nerves than fear.

Eclipse knew how to spar pretty well, but he knew to never let your guard down. Aurora had actually beaten Eclipse 2 or 3 times, which had been quite embarrassing. Losing to a stronger, older guy if one thing. Losing to a younger girl is a completely different kind of embarrassment.

The two of them circled each other, waiting for the other to move. Snowy's ears blew in the wind, and she quickly pounced on him. He sidestepped, and then tried to retaliate with a blow to the side, which she ducked under. Now it was his turn, and e wasted no time in lunging quickly to try and catch her off guard. She yelped as he bowled her over.

"Snowy, Eclipse wins if you can't throw him off in 5 seconds! Five!"

She kept struggling, but to no avail.

"5!"

She struggled more, and Eclipse was struggling to hold her down a little.

"4!"

He gently fastened his teeth around her chest, and she moaned in slight pain.

"3!"

He felt her tail start slapping around his legs, and he bit down a little harder.

"2!"

She tried to flail around some more, but couldn't, as he would bite down a little harder each time.

"1!"

In a last desperate attempt, she thrust her hips up into Eclipse's, and he yelped in embarrassment, losing his grip on her. She pulled herself up and shot Eclipse a wry smile.

"Come on Eclipse! Can't lose to a girl!" said Vapor from the side.

_Easy for you to say! Only Dewott's beaten you before! _he thought.

Gritting his teeth, he thought about how Vapor would wrestle. Vapor would use his size to outwrestle both Aurora and himself. He would move a lot more nimbly than others would expect, and would knock them down easily with his greater weight. Snowy then flung herself at him, and he sidestepped, while nudging her in the side wit his tail, pushing her over. He quickly flung his entire body over her, ignoring the embarrassment, and stayed on top of her. She wailed in protest, but he wasn't going to let her escape again. He heard Vapor count down until zero, and then jumped off of her.

She looked at him, a little upset, and said, "I want to face you again, Umbreon!"

Vapor looked at her surprised. They rarely called each other species names out loud. "No, you can face me next if you want."

She looked at Vapor, sizing him up, and said, "Alright! Let's go!"

Vapor stepped up to her, and she immediately charged at him. He jumped up with unnatural agility, straight over her head, and landed neatly behind her.

"You have to anticipate your opponent's moves, you know…"

She growled and launched herself at him, and he immediately vanished and reappeared next to her.

"Every species has its own strengths… play to your own, not to mine." And he vaporized, and reappeared above her, falling onto her back and pinning her down.

"That's not fair," she said. "You're too big for me…"

Eclipse smirked. "That sounded wrong, Snowy…"

Vapor shot him a glare, and leapt off Snowy. "Let's practice here. Leap at me right now…"

Eclipse, knowing his time was done for now, went off to catch a nap in his favorite tree, which was right outside Renji's room. He quickly fell asleep, with Snowy's smiling face still in his mind.

Some while later, he heard claws against the tree, and opened his eyes. He yawned and looked over the side to see a pink shape climbing up. _Aurora… what are you doing here?_ He slid back underneath the shadows, and watched curiously.

She went along the very edge of the tree, so that she could clearly see into Renji's room. Renji and Vapor were sitting on the bed, looking at some maps. Renji was frowning slightly, and Vapor pointed his paw at a point on the map. Renji nodded, then picked up the map and headed outside. Vapor yawned, then got ready to turn around before freezing, as if sensing something, and looked out the window. He stared straight at Aurora, who was hidden behind some leaves, and jumped onto a nearby branch. He peered over the leaves where Aurora was hiding, but before he could see anything, Eclipse kicked a nut over the side of the tree to divert his attention. Vapor froze, and then leapt down neatly to look around.

"Aurora!" he whispered. "This way!"

She nodded and followed him into Renji's room. "What do you think you were doing in that tree?" asked Eclipse.

She frowned, then looked down sheepishly. "Oh, it was nothing… just was curious to what Renji and Vapor were talking about.

Eclipse looked at her, and then she sighed. "Alright, I think Vapor's kinda cute, so it's fun to watch him. Happy?"

Eclipse's mouth froze open, as if Snowy had used Ice Beam on him. _So I'm not the only one with a crush…_

"Wait… you… have a crush… on Vapor? Your best friend?"

She smiled, and said, "Yes… I find him… attractive." But her tail drooped down a bit. "He doesn't seem to notice me too much, and with Snowy…"

_Aha! No wonder she was so upset about Snowy! She doesn't want someone to win Vapor over her!_

"Well… you want me to tell Vapor, or…"

"Oh, Arceus, NO! Please don't tell him… I would be so embarrassed… please Eclipse!" Her voice was panicked, and he was shocked she was that afraid of Vapor finding out.

"Alright… I won't tell him…"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"Promise what?" Vapor materialized next to Eclipse, and Aurora froze. "Alright, what are you two talking about?"

"N…nothing, Vapor!" said Eclipse nervously. When Vapor last lost his temper, it had taken both Dewott and Lapras' help to subdue him. Unfortunately, they were both way right now…

Aurora, though, was looking absolutely horrified. "Did… did you hear what I had said?"

He looked at her, more curious than upset, and then said, "No. Why? Did it have something to do with me?"

"Oh no! Nothing at all!" said Eclipse, trying to play it off.

Vapor frowned, and said, "This isn't over. You two tell me later on, or you two…"

He got up and walked away, without looking back.

Aurora got, up looking very nervous. "I… What should I do? I can't tell him, ever! If he finds out…"

He shrugged. "Well, what's wrong if he finds out? What if he likes you back?"

She scowled at him, then rolled her eyes. "Oh, what a joke… he thinks I'm annoying… and Snowy is always flirting with him… he won't ever notice me…"

"Well, you flirted with him before, so…"

She glared at him again. "Whatever. But do you think that he'd choose her over me?"

Eclipse thought about it. "I think that Snowy's more attractive personally, but I don't know what Vapor thinks…"

Aurora looked at him, and grinned. "The look on your face… it's pretty hilarious… oh my god… you _LIKE_ Snowy!"

She let out a small giggle. "Oh, I wouldn't have guessed that if you hadn't had that look on your face…"

"Shut up…" he said, but he felt himself blush.

"Oh, it's alright… I won't tell anyone… provided you keep my secret…"

"Deal," he said immediately.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The four of them sat down, quietly eating their food outside as the sun set.

Vapor quietly sat down next to Eclipse, and Snowy sat down on his other side, and her tail around his. He looked at her, a little puzzled, then started talking to Eclipse and Aurora.

"Anyways, sorry for pressuring you guys to tell me whatever it was… you don't have to tell me…"

Aurora breathed out a sigh of relief, and Vapor smiled at her, then shot her a wink, something he hadn't done in awhile.

Snowy frowned at Vapor, but he didn't notice. Aurora blushed a little bit, and it was easy to see she was happy.

Eclipse thought of Snowy, and decided to try talk to her. _Vapor… what a pimp…_ he thought. The guys got all the girls!

"Err, Snowy, could you unwrap your tail, please? That's a little too much contact…"

"Umm, Vapor, I… I think I have a crush on you!" blurted out Snowy.

Vapor looked at her, then said, "What?"

"I… umm… like you! Heheh…"

Vapor looked at her, then nodded. "Ok. But… well, personally, I think you're really sweet… but we really don't know each other, and it's a little quick to move into those kinds of things. I mean, I like you, but thinking of my apprentice as my girlfriend… that's a little weird."

She looked a little sad, but Vapor said, "Cheer up, Snowy! I still like you, don't you forget that, and I would give my life for you, or any of you three." He nodded at Aurora and Eclipse. "But, well, I can't commit myself to relationships right now… sorry."

She looked at him, then nodded. "I can see what you're saying… I hope this doesn't make things too weird…"

He nodded. "Don't worry about it at all… I'll try act as though nothing happened. And Snowy?" He looked at her, and smiled. "C'mere, girl!" He sat back and wrapped his paws around her, and she hugged him back. "This changes nothing between us, and don't forget, I still care about you!"

"I understand, Vapor!"

He nodded, and said, "Here, come for a walk with me, Snowy…"

The two of them started heading towards the house, leaving Aurora and Eclipse alone. Aurora looked at Eclipse, and said, "Do you think that Vapor was a little harsh with her? I mean, sure, I would rather Vapor… but, well, why wouldn't he go out with her?"

"Well, as you can tell, Vapor is very focused, and very quiet. But he never seems to commit to things, like a girlfriend for example… but I still think you would have a good chance with him."

"Really? You think he would say yes?"

"Yeah… I mean, you've known Aurora the longest out of all of us. You two are a lot closer in age, and, for the most part, you two get along very well. Plus, every now and then, I've caught him staring at you, if you haven't noticed…"

She blushed. "Yeah, once or twice… by the lake, that one time I was washing…"

"Now, I don't want to get your hopes up, but he's got his eye on you… I think…"

She looked off in the distance, a slight grin on her face, then looked back at Eclipse. "What about Snowy? Your gonna go after her?"

Now it was Eclipse's turn to blush. "Oh, I don't know… it's hard to say if we're compatible… she's much younger than me… she's younger than you right?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe about a half-year…" She looked up thoughtfully. "Well, you two seem to get along well… and she was the one who rescued you, so maybe she has some feelings for you… but you two… would look cute together!"

Eclipse laughed along with Aurora, and felt himself relax. "Yeah, the two of us loners! Desperate for love… wait, hand on…"

"Ooh, you look like Vapor when he has an idea!"

"What if we can tempt them into showing whether they like us or not?"

"How? Like, flirting?"

Eclipse grinned. "You'll see…"

**Again Read and Review as usual. Please? Pleasy please? Thanks!**

**-NESpirit**


End file.
